Laura Cave
Character Laura Cave Also known as: Detective Cave Status: Alive Date of Birth: August 10th, 1989 Place of birth: Liberty City Nationality: American Main affiliation: LSPD Enemies: None Job: Detective for the LSPD Handle: @DetectiveCave Creation Date: July 2019 Laura Cave is a registered character. She was created in July of 2019. Biography Laura May Cave was born on August 10th, 1989 in Liberty City. Roughly two years after birth, her mother (Amy Cave) and father (James Cave) moved to Los Santos, San Andreas. Laura has a sister, Abby Links and a brother Johnathan Cave. While going through Highschool in Los Santos, Laura always found herself interested in the Police Department. It was around this same time where Laura found a club in her high school that can help students get prepared if they planned on joining the Los Santos Police Department, or the San Andreas Highway Patrol. In Laura's early twenties, she decided to apply for the LSPD. She was accepted with the help of her group leader from high school and went into the six-month training program. Laura was ahead of the game from the other trainees due to already knowing Spanish, which is a requirement, and knowing how to fill out the LSPD report logs. Only two years after joining the LSPD, Laura had something to tell everyone. It was at this point that Laura felt comfortable letting people know that she was Lesbian. Due to her "female powerfulness", as it was described, she was featured in the Los Santos Daily and presented an award. This made her want to continue with her passion for being an LSPD officer and had soon set the goal to become a detective. It was in April of 2018 when Laura was given the position of detective in the Los Santos Police Department. Since then, she has been the main stop of many gangs, drug trafficking, illegal weapons trafficking, and much more. She is seen as a well know Public Figure throughout all of San Andreas Law Enforcement. Sadly, Laura has had a loss in her family recently with her mother passing away in January of 2019. This has left her to be very caring and protective of her family. Laura currently resides in Los Santos and lives alone with her dog, Ruby. Current House Personality Laura is a determined worker with any type of job. She will always be willing to do what is asked for and get it done correctly. Laura believes that the LSPD is what she was meant to do, and loves her job. It is one of her main passions in life. She is very protective of her family, and of any significant others. She is always attempting to keep her family in order and acts like a mother to her younger brother. If any tragedy were to happen, she does not know how to handle it and usually takes a break from her job. This is mainly due to the fact of her having severe anxiety issues. FIB Database Record |} Character Gallery